Little Red Riding Hood Amy: SxAish
by Shioni
Summary: Amy Kramer Little Red Riding Hood was told by her mother to go to Grandmother Dennis's house to send him a basket of food. But she runs into a certain wolf along the way... - Warning: A bit perverted at the end. xD;


Amy Kramer was sitting at the table in her kitchen, watching her mother peel fruits and put them into a straw basket. 'Mom is a little slow with this…I wish she could go faster so that I could just go to Grandma Dennis's house and give her the food as fast as I can,' Amy thought, tapping her foot lightly.

When Amy's mother finished peeling and placing the fruits in the basket, she gave it to Amy. Amy smiled as she put on a red cloak her parents got for her.

Her mother patted Amy's head and kissed her on the cheek. "Hurry back, Amy. And remember…"

"Look out for wolves, right? You've told me several times already. I get it," Amy replied while giggling a bit. Amy's mother smiled and gave Amy a hug. "Good! And also, stay on the path and don't talk to strangers," she said.

Amy rolled her eyes, but smiled. "I know, I know…well, I'll be going now, mom," she said while heading toward the door. She turned the knob and opened it slowly. "Bye bye!" Amy called, waving as she ran out. The door slammed shut behind her.

'Alright…so I just stay on this path and I will be fine," Amy thought, walking along.

A figure behind a tall tree peeked out at the young girl as she walked. The figure grinned a wide, eager smile. 'Oh boy…how cute~ I'll go after this one,' it thought, following her silently, hiding behind different things.

Amy stopped as she saw that she was so close to the entrance of the forest. She heaved a sigh, and walked in, a little nervous. 'This is where the wolves will be, right?' she thought, her anxiety growing.

The worst part was that Amy was right.

Amy gasped as she saw a figure slowly come out from behind a tree in front of her. As the figure approached her, she could make out that it was a man, with rather intense green eyes and orange hair. He had a bit of a sickly complexion, and the man had wolf ears and a tail the same color as his hair.

'A…wolf man?' Amy thought, a little uneasy. She started to back away.

"Don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you," the man said, a sly grin forming on his face. Amy saw the mischievous grin, and hesitated a bit before actually stopping in place. 'Might as well say hello…' she thought. "E-erm…hello there, mister. Do you need something?" Amy asked, glancing at the ground before looking back at the man.

"No, nothing at all, my dear girl…I was just wondering…where are you going on this beautiful day?" he asked, stepping a bit closer to her, the grin still on his face. Amy looked down again, and gave a nervous and firm grip onto her basket. "Well…I'm going to my grandmother's house…" she replied, looking up at him.

The man chuckled a bit, making Amy wince at the ugly laugh. "Is that so? By the way, my name is Slappy…what's your's?" he said, his smile getting bigger. "My name is…Amy, Amy Kramer," Amy answered, a bit nervous because she was giving out her name to a complete stranger.

"Amy, eh? I'll remember that…anyway, where does your grandmother live, Amy?" Slappy asked, his eyes still locked on her. Amy paused before replying, "She lives a little bit further away from here. In a small cottage with a yellow roof."

"Heh heh…I see. I've got to go now, Amy…I'll be seeing you later," Slappy patted the girl's head a little roughly before finally running off onto a path. Amy blinked and tilted her head to the side a bit, but continued onward through the forest, observing various things as she walked.

'This is such a great idea…now I can get the girl without being caught~' Slappy thought, still hurrying on the path. He saw a yellow roofed cottage; the one that Amy's grandmother, Dennis, resided in.

Slappy crept up to door, laughing to himself. He knocked the door quickly, and in the highest voice he could possibly do, he said, "Grandmother, it's me…Amy, your granddaughter."

"Oh, my Little Red Riding Hood Amy? It's so good to hear your voice, my child…you can come in," a voice from inside the cottage replied. Slappy chuckled even louder than before and flung the door open.

Grandmother Dennis, who was in her bed and nightclothes, gasped as he saw Slappy. "What are you doing in here?!" he exclaimed, getting chased by the wolf man. Slappy managed to grab the nightcap on Dennis's head before he hid under the bed.

Slappy just smirked at that. "The big coward…" he said while laughing and putting the nightcap on his head. He climbed into the bed, grabbing onto some reading glasses from the table beside it. Slappy put them on and then pulled the sheets over his whole body, so that he would cover up his clothes.

After a while, he heard a tiny knock at the door. "Who is it?" Slappy asked, trying to make his voice sound old and ill-like. "It's Amy, grandma…I've brought you some food so that you could feel better," Amy answered, slightly opening the door.

"Awww, how sweet of you…come in and you can put the food on the counter. I'm too weak to get up," Slappy said, giving another sly grin. Amy nodded in reply, and did what he said. She was completely unaware that this man was impersonating her grandmother.

"Now, my dear, I'm so cold…could you get into bed with me? It'll warm me up," Slappy said, his voice sounding more mischievous. "O-okay…if you say so…" Amy responded, and she got into the bed, laying next to Slappy.

Slappy just kept on grinning his playful grin while looking at her. Amy looked over at his hands which were resting on the pillow and gripped onto one. "Grandmother…what big hands you have," she said, looking up at his face.

"All the better to hug you with, my dear," Slappy replied, and he put his arms around her, hugging the girl. Amy slowly hugged back, and looked at the furry ears on each side of his head. "Oh my, grandmother…what big ears you have," she said, touching one of the wolf ears gently.

"All the better to hear you with, my dear," he replied, putting his hands on hers, and gripping it tightly. Amy moved onto looking at his green eyes, her free hand touching the glasses that sat upon his nose. "Grandmother…what big eyes you have," she said.

"All the better to see you with, my dear," he replied, putting his other hand on the girl's free hand, gripping it tightly as well. Amy then looked at his giant grin. "My, grandmother…what a big mouth you have."

"All the better to…'eat you' with." Slappy gave a smirk and pushed her down so that she was laying onto the bed with him on top of her. Amy started panicking at the sudden action, and struggled to get free from the man's grip.

"Now you're mine!" he shouted, laughing as his face neared hers. Amy looked away, and yelled, "No! Get off of me!!"

Hearing the terrified screams from Amy, grandmother Dennis finally came out from his hiding place, growling at Slappy. He inched towards him rather quickly, his fists clenched.

"Come on now, it'll only hurt for a litt--ACK!!" Slappy cried out in pain as Dennis's fist slammed onto his head, causing him to fall back. "Geez…what's your pro--" but Slappy didn't get to finish his sentence. Dennis started punching him more and more before finally knocking Slappy out.

Amy sat up, shaking a bit. "Grandmother…you saved me!" she exclaimed happily, running over to Dennis and giving him a big hug. Dennis smiled, and chuckled, hugging back. "Should we get rid of this man?" he asked, glancing down at the unconscious Slappy.

Amy thought for a bit, and walked over to Slappy. "Hmm…no, I think we should keep him as part of our family…we could teach him to be good," she replied, smiling up at Dennis. Dennis sighed, slightly disappointed, but tried to keep his happy expression. "I see…well, there's no point in arguing, so let's go ahead and keep him then. Now, go home and tell your mother that I'll be having him stay here," he said.

Amy nodded and ran outside, slamming the door behind her. Dennis looked over at Slappy and scowled. "Guess you're part of our family now, you evil wolf…" he said while giving a small sigh.

He grabbed onto the wolf man's arms and dragged him across the floor. Dennis propped him onto the chair. "At least it'll make her happy…"

And so then, the 'wolf' stayed with grandmother Dennis, though he regretted it. Amy visited now and then, to see how they both were doing. Dennis was feeling a lot better after having proper meals given by Amy, and Slappy was starting to become a bit more kinder.

Thus, ending our story of "Little Red Riding Hood Amy".


End file.
